Beverage dispensing machines typically produce a beverage by mixing ingredients such as water or carbonated water with a flavoring such as a syrup concentrate. Once mixed, the beverage is dispensed through a nozzle.
Such beverage dispensing machines often have a nozzle for each type or flavor of beverage. Due to counter space restrictions, the number of different beverage offerings may be limited due to the number of nozzles required to dispense the different beverages. To reduce space requirements while providing multiple flavors or types of beverages, other machines dispense multiple different beverages from a single nozzle. Thus, a small number of dispensing nozzles, for example one or two nozzles, can provide a wide variety of drinks.